


Warmth

by inactive_pseud_sorry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactive_pseud_sorry/pseuds/inactive_pseud_sorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy Jeaneren drabble in which Eren Jaeger is a blanket hog and Jean is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It’s two in the morning and Jean Kirschtein is freezing his god damn ass off. It’s obvious why, of course. Behind him is a huge lump of blankets and comforters, currently being commandeered by a brown-haired fellow. Of course, those blankets are meant to be shared. Instead of being used for their intended purpose of serving _all_ of the persons currently in the bed, they are wrapped around this brunet boy like some sort of ridiculous cocoon. Jean is left without so much as a sheet or a corner of the duvet to cover his body. It doesn’t help that he’s wearing nothing but his boxers because, yeah, they totally fucked a few hours ago. 

But now, in the darkness and quiet of the room, Jean is no longer filled with the heat of intercourse and finds himself cursing the events that had led up to him sharing a bed with Eren Jaeger, a notorious blanket hog. There was no way he could have known, right? They’d never really slept in the same bed before, but it was late and Jean had found himself disinclined to make the slow, cold walk in the dark back to his barracks. So, here he is, in Eren Jaeger’s bed, trying to work up the guts to either wake Eren up or take his blankets back by force.

Slowly, he rolls onto his other side and stares with sleepy eyes at the boy next to him. Eren doesn’t snore--that much Jean is grateful for. His chest just moves up and down in complete silence. As Jean listens for even the slightest sound of breath, the near-empty room becomes so quiet that he begins to hear the beating of Eren’s heart. Of course, he’s probably just imagining it. But.....

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Whatever the sound is, it sounds remarkably like the the steady rhythm of a beating heart. And, who knows? Maybe Eren’s half-titan heart beats somehow louder, stronger, than a regular human heart does.

As he muses to himself, Jean grows numb from the cold. He’s not warm, exactly, and it’s still an uncomfortable feeling, but now that he can hear the peaceful beating of his friend’s heart, or thinks he can, Jean can’t bear to wake him up. Besides, he’s not really _that_ cold..... right?

Okay, yeah, he’s cold as hell, but that doesn’t change the fact that Eren is sleeping with all the blankets, and his brown hair is strewn all about in disarray, and his eyes are closed but his lips keep fluttering as if he’s whispering to himself in his sleep, and Jean is looking at him and thinking that he’s beautiful, no, Eren Jaeger is goddamn _gorgeous._

And so Jean Kirschtein sighs and turns back towards the wall, pulling himself into a ball to conserve heat. Closing his eyes, he counts sheep and eventually falls into a restless sleep.

*****

When Eren Jaeger wakes up, the first strange thing he notices is that it is still nighttime. The second strange thing he notices is the sensation of the mattress moving underneath him from the motion of the person on the other side. The third strange thing that he notices is that he currently has every single blanket hoarded on his side of the bed.

For a moment, he stares into space with a groggy expression. Then, a realization jolts him back into reality. _Shit,_ he thinks, grimacing, _I took all of the blankets from Jean. The dude’s got to be freezing._

Now, he feels like a colossal asshole. 

He flops over to look at Jean, expecting to find a very angry, very awake teenage boy, ready get into another argument. What he finds instead is the same teenage boy, but evidently not awake and curled into a tiny ball, facing the stone wall of Eren’s room. 

Eren Jaeger’s chest seizes, and it is suddenly very, very difficult to breath. Jean’s usually tall and assertive form is now reduced to a shivering, huddling mass on the top corner of Eren’s mattress. Something falls apart in Eren’s brain. This.... this is not the image he has in his mind of Jean Kirschtein.

Jean Kirschtein is an asshole, an arrogant, selfish prick raised by loving parents. Jean Kirschtein thinks he’s better than everyone else. Jean Kirschtein is a coward and a jerk and a loser and an annoyance and.... he’s vulnerable. He looks so, so, incredibly weak and unlike-himself. This should delight Eren, but it doesn’t. It only makes him uncomfortable and worried for Jean.

A knot builds in his throat, but he swallows it down and takes a deep breath. He has to do something.

Untangling himself from the the mess of sheets and blankets, he scoots over to Jean’s side of the bed.

*****

It is 3:30 in the morning and Jean is barely asleep when he feels the pressure and warmth of a blanket being wrapped around him. _A dream?_ Then, he feels the touch of someone else’s skin against his own. _No, not a dream._ An arm wraps around his torso and he feels himself being surrounded by a warm body. A very, very warm body. 

His eyes flutter open and come to focus on the stone wall in front of him. His hand fumbles around under the blanket until it finds a hand. No.... not a hand. Definitely not a hand, _oh shit._ He quickly removes his hand, but the transgression has already been noticed.

“Mm, ready for round two, are we?” Eren’s voice is a slow, quiet drawl, muddled from the effects of sleep.

Jean turns over, about to throw out a snarky come back, but, wow, Eren Jaeger’s face is much closer to his than he was expecting and his eyes are so green he feels he might fall into them. Green like the sea. Green like.... like he’s drowning. Wait..... what was he planning on saying? What just happened?

“I, uh....” His mouth opens slightly and he looks panicked, trying to remember what it was he was going to say. Eren’s eyebrows soften into a worried look and he brushes Jean’s hair out of his face with one finger. Pulling Jean into his arms with a strength that takes Jean by surprise, he whispers into his ear.

“Shh, it’s okay, I was just kidding. Go back to sleep, Jean. Go.... go back to sleep.” Parting his lips, he softly blows on the top of the other boy’s ear and plants a small kiss there before settling into the crook of Jean’s neck. 

As the two of them fall asleep, the room becomes silent, apart from quiet breathing. Eren swears that he can hear the beating of Jean’s heart. Jean swears that he can hear the beating of _Eren_ ’s heart. Neither says a word to the other, but both believe they have found some sort of revelation in the _ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_ of the other’s chest.

In reality,they are hearing the sound of two hearts. Two hearts beating out the same rhythm, together, forever, into infinity, into bedding, into blankets, into lonely, dark nights that are no longer lonely.

And into warmth.


End file.
